Customers access high-speed networks, such as telecommunication networks, for many different types of data services, such as voice, enterprise applications, data storage, images, video and/or any combination thereof. Typically, each of the various data services used by a customer has different requirements with regards to latency, routing, and bandwidth capacity. For example, customers often need telecommunication infrastructure and/or services that are capable of supporting short-term increases in bandwidth usages, unpredictable bandwidth usages, and/or large bandwidth requirements simultaneously. As another example, with the explosion of cloud computing and a corresponding increase in bandwidth requirements for data center networking applications, customers are looking for the ability to utilize high bandwidth for a limited amount of time.
Accordingly, customers are increasingly looking to service providers to offer the network infrastructure to support short-term, unpredictable, and large bandwidth requirements. While some networking solutions such as Multiprotocol Label Switching (“MPLS”) provide usage-based and burstable capabilities across a shared network, customers may still require the fixed and predictable latency, fully dedicated bandwidth, and custom-routing features provided by a network's Layer 1 optical transport capabilities. It is with these concepts, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.